1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Fixing devices using an electromagnetic induction heating method have been proposed. The electromagnetic induction heating method is a method according to which a magnetic field generated by an induction coil is applied to a rotating member having a conductive layer to generate an eddy current in the conductive layer so that the rotating member can directly generate heat.
This kind of fixing device using an electromagnetic induction heating method is proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-047988. The fixing device includes: an endless rotation member having a heat generation layer, and a guide member for guiding the rotation member, the guide member having a heat generation layer having a thickness of skin depth or less.